O ritual maldito
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Durante as férias de Natal Draco Malfoy escuta uma conversa em sua mansão e decide que é preciso agir e ele não poderá agir sozinho. Enquanto isso, Harry, Rony e Hermione se preocupam Sirius que está gravemente ferido e inconsciente na enfermaria de Hogwarts.


NA: Essa fanfic leva em consideração todos os acontecimentos até o quinto livro (Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fenix) com exceção da morte de Sirius Black.

NA²: Essa fanfic será escrita sob a visão de oito personagens (Harry, Draco, Hermione, Sirius, Neville, Gina, Luna e Rony) sendo que o foco da história está em Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy estava enfiado em seu quarto na mansão de sua família. Não havia saido muito daquele cômodo durante as férias de natal, afinal, seus pais estavam hospedando ali ninguem menos do que Lord Voldemort. Sua mãe havia conversado com ele e pedido que não saíssse do quarto para que não se deparasse com algumas cenas. Narcisa estava tentando protegê-lo.

Draco sabia o que acontecia na Mansão Malfoy. Haviam mortes, torturas nos porões e festinhas onde os Comensais bebiam muito e abusavam de jovens mulheres trouxas capturadas exclusivamente para as ocasiões. Seu pai, inclusive, participava de todas as festas com as belas trouxas e Narcisa apenas observava tudo. Isso deixava Draco um pouco irritado, afinal, porque desrespeitar assim sua mãe?

Draco ouviu uma batida na porta. Levantou-se para abrir. Era um elfo doméstico de sua mansão. Entregou-lhe um bilhete e se retirou rapidamente. Draco desdobrou o papel e leu as palavras com a letra de sua mãe:

"Venha agora aos meus aposentos, estou com saudades  
Mamãe"

O menino saiu do quarto devagar e foi atravessando o corredor que conhecia tão bem, até que viu o Lorde das Trevas e seu fiel seguidor Severo Snape adentrando um cômodo. Os dois viram Draco mas não lhe deram atenção, Voldemort parecia estar com pressa para conversar com Snape. Ao passar em frente ao quarto Draco ouviu Snape dizer ao Lorde:

- Esse quarto é bastante apropriado senhor, é afastado e coberto por todos os feitiços de proteção. Ninguém pode nos ouvir ou nos interromper.

- Claro que você já tomou as devidas providencias Severo. - Voldemort disse com a sua voz arrastada, a voz daquele homem, se é que poderia ser chamado de homem, fazia Draco sentir um calafrio.

Draco ficou parado, ouvindo a conversa.

- Preciso que arme uma armadilha para alguns alunos de Hogwarts. Eles precisam ser capturados ainda este ano e é fundamental que estejam sob meu poder o mais rápido possível. - Disse Voldemort.

- Antes da morte de Dumbledore , meu Lorde?

- Não, Severo. Dumbledore precisa confiar em sua lealdade até que ele dê seu ultimo suspiro. – Respondeu a voz gélida.

- Como queira, meu Lorde. Agora, se me permite, preciso perguntar de quais jovens precisará?

- Preciso de uma jovem de sangue ruim cujo coração pertença a um homem de sangue puro. Para esse papel sugiro Hermione Granger.

- Granger é apaixonada por um sangue puro? Quem? Sempre achei que ela gostasse de Potter que é mestiço. - Respondeu

- Tenho certeza de que é, Severo. Bela encontrou uma carta da sangue ruim no departamento de mistérios ano passado. – disse encerando o assunto – Precisarei de um traidor do sangue também.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Sim. - Disse o Lorde - Apenas nós dois saberemos onde eles serão mantidos até que chegue a hora certa de usá-los.

- Sim, meu lorde. - Snape disse, a voz carregada de devoção. - Algo além disso?

- Será preciso o Potter, Severo. Mas este será o mais dificil, desejo ter os outros três antes. Para realizar meus planos assim que Potter for capturado. - o Lorde disse.

- Três? - Questionou Snape.

- Sim - disse o Lorde - precisarei de um Sonserino. Infelizmente Severo, nem todos podem viver. Mas o jovem que tenho em mente virá até mim de bom grado. Não é preciso capturá-lo.

- Blaise Zabini. - disse Snape.

Quando ouviu esse nome, o coração de Draco quase parou. Seu amigo Blaise. Esse era a unica pessoa em todo o mundo, talvez com excessão de sua mãe, que Draco confiava. Era uma amizade verdadeira, além de qualquer interesse, coisa bem rara entre os Sonserinos. Draco não queria que ele morresse. Não podia permitir.

- Muito perspicaz Severo. - O Lorde das trevas elogiou. - Agora, pode ir.

Draco continuou em direção do quarto de sua mãe, devagar para ninguém perceber nenhum barulho. Na hora que ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se, ele olhou pra trás e trocou olhares com Severo Snape. Rapidamente, os dois trilharam caminhos opostos.

Snape sabia que ele havia ouvido toda a conversa, mas isso tudo tinha sido planejado, afinal, não havia nenhuma proteção no quarto e Snape tinha visto Draco antes de entrar no quarto com Voldemort. Estava evidente que Snape era, na verdade, um espião da Ordem da Fenix infiltrado entre os comensais e não o contrário como acreditava o Lorde. Estava evidente também que Snape havia planejado tudo isso para que Draco soubesse dos planos de Voldemort e se virasse contra ele por causa de seu amigo Zabini.

Severo Snape havia conseguido. E o planejamento da morte de seu amigo era apenas a gota dágua. Draco já estava decepcionado com o Lorde e com a sua causa. As festas de estupros profanando a sua casa, reduzindo à lixo as esposas dos comensais. O recrutamento de novos comensais da morte sob tortura. Tudo aquilo escandalizava Draco.

Ele concordava com a assenção do Lorde para que o mundo bruxo ficasse livre dos Sangues Ruins, pois isso protegeria o Sangue Mágico. Protegeria a existência e a proteção dos Bruxos. Ele havia aprendido isso durante toda a sua infancia. Ouviu de seus pais, dos amigos de seus pais, dos demais sonserinos. Mas isso não quer dizer que concordava com a forma que isso estava sendo feito. Para Draco Malfoy os fins não justificavam os meios.

Quando chegou no quarto de sua mãe, bateu na porta e Narcisa abriu logo, convidando seu filho para entrar. Draco estava impressionado com a forma como a mãe se encontrava. A sempre altiva Narcisa Malfoy há algum tempo estava se transformando em uma mulher quieta e cansada e já não tinha vaidade alguma. Draco sabia que sua mãe estava viva apenas por ele.

- Meu menino. - Ela disse com amor, por trás das grandes olheiras.

- Mãe. - Ele a abraçou.

A Narcisa se permitiu um sorriso quando deixou-se cair nos braços de seu filho tão amado. Mas o sorriso se desfez quando lembrou-se da noticia que tinha que lhe dar.

- Filho, Snape conversou comigo essa manhã, veio falar da nova missão que o Lorde ordena a nossa família. - Ela falou.

- Eu devo assumir dessa vez não é mãe? - Draco deduziu.

A mãe assentiu, algumas lágrimas ameaçaram cair de seus olhos. Draco acariciou o cabelo de sua mãe e disse:

- Não se preocupe mamãe, tudo ficará bem. Vamos sobreviver, os dois. Eu te prometo, certo? - ele dizia com certeza na voz.

- O Lorde deseja que você assassine Alvo Dumbledore - Narcisa murmurou. - Ele não acredita que você vá conseguir, ele só deseja puni-lo. Punir nossa família pelo fracasso de seu pai no departamento de mistérios.

- Entendo. E como ele pretende fazer isso? - perguntei.

- Há um armário sumidouro na Sala Precisa em Hogwarts. Por ele você se comunicará conosco e poderá fazer com que objetos escondidos entrem na escola de magia. Visando a morte de Dumbledore. O outro armário está sob poder do Lorde e dos comensais.

- Tudo bem mãe, vamos resolver isso da melhor forma. Agora preciso ir, estou aprimorando minhas hablidiades em oclumencia em meu quarto. Será útil, para que Dumbledore não leia minha mente.

Assim, Draco saiu dos aposentos de Narcisa agradecendo a Merlim por ter se tornado um bom oclumente. Indo para seu quarto, Draco Malfoy só tinha uma certeza: ele não poderia agir sozinho. Precisaria de ajuda e já sabia a quem recorrer.

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley tinham passado o natal em Hogwarts e estavam na enfermaria tarde da noite, como faziam com frequência há meio ano. Deitado imóvel e em coma, vivo apenas pelo uso da magia em seu organismo estava Sirius Black. Os três amigos decidiram passar o natal na escola de magia para não deixá-lo sozinho e naquela noite especialmente triste todos levaram presentes ao padrinho de Harry.

- Olá Sirius. – disse Rony – Mamãe mandou uma suéter Weasley para você, vai gostar de vestir quando acordar porque elas são quentinhas... E mamãe sempre capricha mais..

- Quando não é para família. – Disseram Harry e Hermione sorrindo, completando a frase do amigo.

E então, Harry Potter voltou-se para o padrinho. O único homem que conheceu como pai.

- Agora que você foi inocentado, talvez possamos morar juntos. Sirius, comprei um relógio como o dos Weasley para colocarmos em nossa casa. – Harry disse, a voz já embargada.

- Sirius – disse Hermione – trouxe flores e a resposta para tua carta, ficará aqui debaixo dos outros presentes. Espero que você acorde logo para poder ler.

- Carta? – perguntou Rony

- Sirius escreveu para você? – disse Harry

- Preciso contar algo para vocês. Acho que chegou a hora. – disse Hermione – Ano passado eu escrevi para Sirius para saber como ele estava. Eu sabia que ele se sentia preso na casa dos pais...

- Mas como você conseguiu? – perguntou o ruivo – A cara de sapa vigiava todas as lareiras e todas as correspondências.

- Eu sabia disso, claro. Então pensei que eu PRECISAVA muito de um lugar para me comunicar com Sirius.

- A sala precisa. – os outros dois disseram, juntos. Harry continuou. – Por que não me contou? Eu precisei me comunicar com Sirius o ano passado e invadi a lareira da Umbridge duas vezes.

- Da primeira vez que você invadiu para perguntar sobre seu pai eu ainda não tinha me comunicado com ele. Na segunda, quando você teve a visão, você precisava ver se ele estava bem imediatamente. A maneira que consegui me comunicar com ele era um pouco lenta. Levaria dias até sua mensagem chegar até Sirius.

- Mesmo assim, você podia ter contado.

- Harry, Umbridge te vigiava de perto, você estava prestes a ser expulso, qualquer passo em falso te levaria a isso. – Disse Hermione, chorosa.

Harry que não conseguia esbravejar com a menina quando esta apenas o protegia, assentiu. Afinal, quando é que Hermione Granger esteve errada?

- Entrei na sala precisa e havia uma mesa com uma pena, tinta e papel. Redigi minha carta para Sirius. Perguntei como ele estava, disse que estava preocupada, dei notícias de vocês dois e da escola. Falei que sentia muita falta dele, todos sentíamos, e que ele jamais poderia sentir-se um inútil por estar preso no Largo Grimmauld já que ele era fundamental para Harry, praticamente um pai.- Hermione fez uma pausa - E também era fundamental para mim.

- Como a enviou? – perguntou Rony.

- Em cima da mesa havia, também, uma espécie da caldeirão de cristal com uns dois centímetros de água. Ao colocar a carta na água ela se dissolveu lentamente e após uma meia hora sumiu. Tive certeza que chegaria a Sirius. – continuou a menina, tirando uma carta amassada do bolso – após uma semana a resposta dele chegou, eu verificava todos os dias na sala precisa. A carta se formou lentamente na água, mas não estava molhada quando a peguei.

- Pode ler para a gente? – Harry perguntou suavemente.

Hermione assentiu e leu.

Querida Hermione,

Fiquei muito surpreso quando sua carta apareceu dentro do meu copo, por acaso eu conheço o método que usou para se comunicar comigo ou não saberia que feitiço usar para lhe enviar a resposta (Cupidinis Alas, se você quiser saber). No entanto, sei que para enviar a primeira carta é preciso um Cristal dos Amantes e não sei o que me surpreende mais, se é você ter achado um em Hogwarts ou se é o fato do seu desejo de falar comigo ter sido grande o suficiente para que aparecesse água no Cristal.

Respondendo a sua carta, eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Voldemort vai aparecer e o ministério será obrigado a ouvir Dumbledore que me inocentará. Só espero que seja mais cedo porque estou inquieto aqui com os berros da minha doce mãe. Felizmente monstro desapareceu.

Fico feliz que estejam bem e também sinto falta de todos vocês. Cuide do Harry, sim? Ele é mesmo como um filho para mim e sei que você é mais sensata que ele e certamente é muito mais sensata do que eu.

Hermione, eu pensei muito sobre como responder o final da sua carta e me perguntei o que você quis dizer com ele. Porém, se sou fundamental, de qualquer maneira, para alguém como você; prometo que, também de qualquer maneira, nunca vou lhe faltar.

Um Beijo,

Sirius.

Ao final da carta Hermione tinha os olhos cheios de água, refletindo que agora ele lhe faltava. Ela precisava tanto dele, do sorriso, da brincadeira, da displicência que emanava dele. E ele estava desacordado. Os meninos também estavam emocionados. Ambos tinham achado um pouco estranho o final da carta tanto de Hermione quanto de Sirius, mas ninguém ousou dizer nada. Era triste de mais.

- Feliz Natal Sirius. – disse Rony.

- Feliz Natal. – Disseram Harry e Hermione juntos, baixinho.

E o trio de ouro se retirou em silêncio da enfermaria.


End file.
